Mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, personal data assistants, tablet computers, and the like are generally powered by a portable power pack, such as an internal rechargeable battery pack. The internal battery pack is an assembly of one or more batteries/cells that typically have a finite energy storage capacity.
Typically, the internal battery pack has a termination voltage (associated with a full charge). In operation while powering the mobile communication device, the voltage provided by the internal battery pack may be lower than the termination voltage. This decrease in voltage may be associated with a decrease in the charge held by the battery pack as it is discharged. In other cases, significant supply current requirements from various components of the mobile communication device can also cause a decrease in the charge.